leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chase999/Liliana, the Demon-Singer
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: All numbers can be changed. The concept, above all else, is key. Liliana, The Demon-Singer is a Custom Champion of Chase999's Making. Abilities Liliana invokes "Dread" by singing her song out loud enemies who hear it are slowed, she does damage to enemies in a 20 degree cone. enemies in the area gain stacks the closer you are to her. if they have 20 stacks they are stunned. The Layer number starts from the outside going inside the outer most layer is number one. enemies stunned can't get stunned for 3 seconds. this lasts for a duration. |leveling = per 3 second |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} As long as Liliana damages an enemy she gains MS up to a cap. |description2 = Liliana targets an enemy then sings a song that invokes "Despair" in the Target,Song of Despair does an amount of Magic damage for 20 seconds. and inflicts "Cursed Song" which only last for an amount of time continuously reducing the armor and MR of the Target |leveling= |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Liliana sings a song that invokes "Death". This is a conal skill shot. Enemies in the affected area will receive Magic Damage. this prioritizes lower hp targets in the area including minionsthis does a cap of 100 damage to minions |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} Liliana sings a song with her True Voice invoking both her Natural Melodic Tone and her Incomparable voice , then invoking the emotion of "Desire". Drawing enemies harmlessly toward her and silencing them after the duration of Desire |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Strategy and explanations after her last patch her strategy has extremely changed Combo:W-R-Q-E or W-Q-E Her Q once activated will only last the duration and its AOE is a cone and will affect the way she is facing meaning, if she plans to run away she would have to face forward first to stun them before running away and such because once she's facing away. it no longer affects the enemy. Her W is an ability to single out an important target out of a group so that when she sings it will do more damage to them because of the reductions Her E is her Aoe Poke being able to damage enemies with lower hp but at the cost of having to get closer to the enemy her R extremely devastating as it wills the enemies in a cone to come to her harmlessly that combined with her q is extremely devastating as it will cause them to be stunned if planned right as for her strategy as a support her game play would be to use her Q to make sure enemies not get near her ally. and if they get to close to her she would use her E ability. weakness though she has an incredible ability for CC she has no actual way of escaping. she has to face the enemy to actually stun them and she could actually be dead before they are stuuned. she could use her E abilty but it would not be that helpful. but to make up for this weakness is her q's passive of gaining ms if she damages an enemy but she is still very soft and has low defense power Other Champs * Renia,The Halberdier *Cael,Heaven's Quintuplet *Liliana, The Demon-Singer *Seropox, The Defender of Sand *Isagani, The Master of Eyes Category:Custom champions